Jane
Jane is a main character in the movie series Descendants. She is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, and is known to be shy and insecure, but is fascinated with magic, even if her mother doesn't let her use it. She is portrayed by Brenna D'Amico. Background Information Personality Jane is shy and rather demure, while being immediately fearful of the VKs. Because she can't use magic (initially in the film) she wants to live up to her mother's name and even tried to take her wand to learn to use magic. She dislikes being punished and enjoys looking pretty. She was shown to severely lack self confidence, as shown by her desperation to look good and be accepted by others (to the point of insulting Mal). She eventually grows to become friends with the VKs. She has slowly learned it is not about how a person looks as much as what they are inside. However, in Wicked World, she still held distrust of the VKs as she suspected Mal of stealing her mascot uniform (when it was actually CJ who framed Mal) Mal told her she didn't take her mascot uniform and Jane decided that maybe she's right. She is otherwise kind to those around her. When she learns she can in fact use magic in Wicked World, she is initially fearful of using her magic, but grew in confidence as she used it more often, especially since her friends supported her (and Mal who is proficient in magic complimented her). As of Descendants 2, Jane's personality has changed considerably. She is very outgoing and has a much happier demeanor, making her rather easy to befriend. Jane is also unafraid to take control, as she was seen dishing out orders as a member of the Cotillion's decorating committee. She has also demonstrated a rebellious side, albeit a small one. This is shown when she was clearly disgusted when Lonnie was not accepted as a member of the fencing team and disagreed with Ben's decision to pick Uma over Mal, even trying to sabotage his "relationship" with the former by displaying Ben's gift for Mal. Despite her newfound confidence, Jane still tends to fret or get easily frustrated, especially when things don't go as planned. She can also be very clueless at times, such as not being able to notice Carlos trying to ask her out, with him even having to explain to her several times before finally getting her to comprehend the situation. As for her attitude towards the VKs, Jane is now more relaxed around them, sometimes to the point of extreme friendliness (especially with Carlos, whom she later starts a relationship with). Mal is no exception, although Jane is still slightly wary of her, as she does not like to bother her. Although she doesn't know this, Jane is actually very beautiful. She dresses in old fashioned style dresses just like her mother. She had shoulder-length brown hair but then it became longer after Mal spelled it. In the Wicked World shorts, she haves long brown hair with red highlights. She usually has an up-do and some of her hair falls onto her forehead. Her signature outfit consists of a ruffled blue dress with a pink bow in the center. Powers and Abilities It is revealed that due to her mother being one of the most powerful magic users to live, Jane has the ability to do magic, however she is not very good at it. * Magic: Jane has the ability to do magic and cast spells, which manifest as blue energy. Roles Printed Material Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In the sequel novel, it is revealed that Carlos De Vil has a crush on her. Carlos mentions that while she looked pretty with Mal's spelled hair, he preferred her short hair, saying it suited her better. Descendants Taught to never stray from goodness, she is fearful of the villain kids and particularly wary of their forbidden magic, but a special spell from Mal changes her outlook. Mal convinces Jane that her mother's magic wand would be able to change her looks, even changes her hair with magic to entice her further. However, her outlook was changed after she made mean comments to Mal to make Audrey and her friends laugh, causing Mal to undo her magic on Jane. Jane steals the wand during Ben's coronation and attempts to use magic to change her looks again, but she accidentally destroyed the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. After the incident, Jane's self-confidence is restored by Mal, who tells her all the positive things she thinks of her. She is last seen at Auradon Prep; initially sitting alone in the midst of the crowd, Carlos and Jay take her up to join the others in the dance number, Set It Off. Descendants 2 Jane has outgrown her insecurities and fear of the villain kids and has taken on the responsibility of planning the annual Royal Cotillion at Auradon. Descendants: Wicked World Season 1 Jane returns in the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Brenna D'Amico who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She later discovers she can cast magic spells, which amazes and intimidates her at the same time. In time, she seemingly improves her skills, now able to summon a vehicle with a spell. Category:Female Characters